


Vince Vega The Virginity Taker

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [31]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'Hi i hope ur doing well 🥺 i found ur work on ao3 and binged ur fics for the past couple of weeks, and it led me to ur tumblr acc. I love ur work and i was wondering if u’d do a fic or smth on vince taking the reader’s virginity pls? I saw the same thing on ur res dogs fic and couldn’t resist asking. Thank u 🥺' - req by anon on tumblr ❤
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 6





	Vince Vega The Virginity Taker

Food, drinks, and now a carelessly slammed door accompanied by lots of giggling. He pulls you in for a half-hug, half-kiss-- you’re still clutching the bunch of flowers he had bought for you (something Jules had probably recommended he do despite Vince protesting that it **definitely** wasn’t a date). They were carnations, a classy shade of red, and the bouquet wasn’t outrageously large. It was a humble size. 

_“Vincent!”_ you giggle, squirming out of his grip as he peppers your cheek with kisses. “Let me-- let me put these down first!” 

Smirking, he watches you totter over to the couch and place the bouquet on it. “I’ma take a piss, then,” he announced, stuffing his hands into his pockets and sloping off to the bathroom. You can’t help but smile at how... _gross_ he is.

This gave you a chance to have a little nosy, though. His apartment was somewhat messy, but you didn’t expect much else. It was by no means a cesspit, but just untidy enough to know that an idiot like him lived there. You two had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and this was the first time you’d been to his home. An ashtray with old cigarette butts, a porn mag hidden crudely beneath the couch (you could see it poking out) and a polaroid of himself & a rather tubby, tough-looking black man were just a few of the things that were scattered about the place. At least he wasn’t a snob.

“Alright, get that sweet ass over here,” Vincent chuckled, shooting you one of his dorky, smug smiles and rubbing his hands together. You giddily approached one another, melting into another kiss, and this quickly turned into a rather steamy makeout session. His hands wandered about your body-- one moved down to caress your butt while the other gently rubbed at your waist. 

You pull away for a brief moment, giving a soft snicker: “Did you, uh, wash your hands after your piss?”

He scoffs, “Of course I fuckin’ did,” and looks down at you to meet your gaze. “You wanna sniff ‘em to be sure?” He raises his hand from your butt and waves it in front of you, smirking.

“No!” you grin, pulling him closer to you. You’re edging backwards to the bedroom by now. “I just wouldn’t be surprised, that’s all.” Before he can retort, you kiss him again, reaching down to feel at his bulge. _He definitely has a semi on._ A quiet groan sounds in his throat as you palm him through his pants, cock twitching as it hardens. 

Within seconds you’re on the bed, shoes & heels kicked off, hands exploring one another. You’re straddling him and he’s quite clearly enjoying groping your ass as you grind against his hard on, his eyes half-lidded. Another kiss is accompanied by giddy, soft giggles, both of you eager to get down to it. But there’s one thing, and now is apparently the time to tell him.

“Vince,” you mumble, and he gives a low hum in response. You press a couple of kisses to his neck, “I’ve never, y’know.” Maybe he’s smart enough to put the pieces together.

“Slept with a handsome mobster?” he teased, knowing what you’re getting at. He’s too much of a wind-up merchant to say it for you, though.

Scowling, you pull away to meet his smug gaze. “With _anyone,_ asshole.”

“It’s cool, baby, I’ll be gentle.”

For once, he’s being genuine (or just.. not sarcastic), and you thank him with another kiss to his lips. One that’s eager, one that tells him you’re keen. Fast forward a few minutes of teasing & undressing and you’re laying beside him, one leg draped over his own, gently stroking his cock. As if you weren’t already gushing for him, his subtle groans of pleasure hit all the right places. 

“Get on your back, baby,” Vincent finally tells you, giving your boob a squeeze & nipple a gentle pinch. You do as he says and he gets on top of you, one hand trailing down your side while he sucks & nibbles at your tits. Your shy whines only egg him on, but he still feels obliged to ask: “Y’know, sweetie, we don’t hafta--” He trails a few wet kisses between your breasts, “--do anythin’ you don’t wanna do.”

“It’s cool, I want to. I really want to.”

You’re telling the truth, and he believes you. “Alright,” he hums, beginning to position himself. He rubs his cock along your slit, teasing it, precum mixing with your own arousal. “Jesus _Christ,”_ he curses, stroking his head against your clit. “I’ll be gentle, don’ worry.”

After a few more seconds of teasing your slit, Vincent pushes himself inside of you, keeping his promise of being gentle. For someone so clumsy, he’s very careful with this, hands caressing different parts of your body. “You good?” he asked, voice nothing but a gruff whisper. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

He leans down and you two melt into another kiss as he begins to slowly fuck you, quiet groans spilling from his lips to yours. You soon get used to him and he gradually picks up his pace, though never going all that fast. A steady rhythm follows for the next few minutes, heavy breathing and hums of pleasure coming from both of you, until you feel your climax coming on. You tap his broad shoulder with the back of your hand, moving to cup his cheek. “I think I’m close,” you tell him, and he immediately reaches down to toy with your clit, continuing to fuck you. The pleasure is all too much for you and you soon feel yourself tighten around him, burying your face into his shoulder with a whine. He cums, too, quickly pulling out beforehand so as to finish over your tummy. 

“Shit,” he grunts, pumping himself through his climax. “Shit, baby. Jesus _Christ.”_

Your lips meet once more for a lazy, careless kiss, and he shifts to lay beside you, draping an arm around your shoulders. You’re both sort of catching your breath, so you don’t speak-- but you don’t really _need_ to speak. 

You end up spending the night at his place after falling asleep in his bed. Vincent didn’t have the heart to ask you to leave; not that he even wanted you to. The night had been rather romantic, to be fair, but don’t be fooled-- in the morning he’d be farting like a lodging housecat. And that’s the first proper bickering match you’ll have _(”What?? You gotta get used to ‘em!”)_. 


End file.
